Amor en el pasado
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Era su amiga, eso no lo podía negar. Era la persona con la que siempre contaba, eso era algo por lo que siempre la apreciaria...más había algo más...(DM x Fem Afrodita)


**Amor en el pasado**

Era su amiga, eso no lo podía negar. Era la persona con la que siempre contaba, eso era algo por lo que siempre la apreciaria...más había algo más...

Si había algo que él no se había esperado era, justamente eso. Que si bien ella era su amiga, no tenía derecho de hacer eso...o si?

Así que...Angelo y tú están saliendo...- sus hermosos ojos no perdían detalle de cada gesto o acción de la muchacha que desde hace dos días se le sea presentada como la actual novia de su mejor amigo. Y es que había algo en esta que no le agradaba, que era? Eso era justamente lo que quería averiguar. Esa tarde después de clases, por labios de su amigo supo que iría con la chica a tomar un helado. Así que, de manera inocente le sugirió que la presentará...lo demás es historia -

Si - sonrió la chica -

Así..? Y como se conocieron? porque digo, nunca te había visto por estos lares - comentó como quien no quiere -

Oh, es que si. - la chica se sonrojo un poco antes de seguir - mi amiga y yo, solemos pasear por aquí y de manera casual tropezamos con Angelo - narró -

Mmmm...ya veo, que bueno. No me gustaria que mi amigo, saliera con esas chicas resbalozas como mantequilla que vienen a ver a los chicos de mi escuela - y sucedió que con esas palabras y el gesto de apretar los puños, que Dite se dio cuenta que si ahora sabía porque no le caí nada esa muchacha y era que si, era de esas que se resbalaban-

Jejeje...- risa falsa y sonrisa igual. Dite sólo se limitó a darse la vuelta, tomar del brazo a Angelo e irse por otro camino, dejando atrás a la novia de este. Esa muchacha no era para él -

***M***

No se que hacer con ella, si puede ser mi amiga pero eso no le da derecho a hacerme esto - si frustraciones eran algo que no solía exponer con nadie, pero lo que estaba pasando lo superaba y de verdad necesitaba un consejo -

No creo que sean tan malo - todos se miraban entre si sin saber que decir, por lo que el castaño de sus amigos se atrevió a decir - Dite es tu mejor amiga, sabe más de ti que tu mismo. Es por eso que creo que ella sabe mejor, que es lo que te conviene - explicó sin dejar de mover la cañita de su jugo -

Aioros, desde que empecé a salir con la primera chica me ha hecho esto. Dime con sinceridad, crees que eso sea normal? - le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, rentandolo así que le dijera lo contrario -

Tal vez le gustas, por eso no quiere que ninguna otra chica se te acerqué - comentó sólo por si su amigo peli azul y de ojoAmor en el pasado

Era su amiga, eso no lo podía negar. Era la persona con la que siempre contaba, eso era algo por lo que siempre la a preciaria...más había algo más...

Si había algo que él no se había esperado era, justamente eso. Que si bien ella era su amiga, no tenía derecho de hacer eso...o si?

Así que...Angelo y tú están saliendo...- su hermosos ojos no perdían detalle de cada gesto o acción de la muchacha que desde hace dos días se le sea presentada como la actual novia de su mejor amigo. Y es que había algo en esta que no le agradaba, que era? Eso era justamente lo que quería averiguar. Esa tarde después de clases, por labios de su amigo supo que iría con la chica a tomar un helado. Así que, de manera inocente le sugirió que la presentará...lo demás es historia -

Si - sonrió la chica -

Así..? Y como se conocieron? porque digo, nunca te había visto por estos lares - comentó como quien no quiere -

Oh, es que si. - la chica se sonrojo un poco antes de seguir - mi amiga y yo, solemos pasear por aquí y de manera casual tropezamos con Angelo - narró -

Mmmm...ya veo, que bueno. No me gustaria que mi amigo, saliera con esas chicas resbalozas como mantequilla que vienen a ver a los chicos de mi escuela - y sucedió que con esas palabras y el gesto de apretar los puños, que Dite se dio cuenta que si ahora sabía porque no le caí nada esa muchacha y era que si, era de esas que se resbalabam -

Jejeje...- risa falsa y sonrisa igual. Dite sólo se limitó a darse la vuelta, tomar del brazo a Angelo e irse por otro camino, dejando atrás a la novia de este -

***M***

No se que hacer con ella, si puede ser mi amiga pero eso no le da derecho a hacerme esto - si frustraciones eran algo que no solía exponer con nadie, pero lo que estaba pasando lo superaba y de verdad necesitaba un consejo -

No creo que sean tan malo - todos se miraban entre si sin saber que decir, por lo que el castaño de sus amigos se atrevió a decir - Dite es tu mejor amiga, sabe más de ti que tu mismo. Es por eso que creo que ella saber mejor, que es lo que te conviene - explicó sin dejar de mover la cañita de su jugo -

Aioros, desde que empecé a salir con la primera chica me ha hecho esto. Dime con sinceridad, crees que eso sea normal? - le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, rentandolo así que le dijera lo contrario -

Tal vez le gustas, por eso no quiere que ninguna otra chica se te acerqué - comentó sólo por si su amigo peli azul de ojos turquesas -

jajaja si que más? - le miró con burla y es que solo imaginar que Dite gustará de él, le hacía gracia.

Bueno sólo es una idea - se encogió de hombros -

Enserio? - le miró con duda - no será que Cam, te ha dicho algo ...- le miro con suspicacia -

Ella no habla mucho de sus amigas - negó y siguió en lo suyo, comer papas fritas -

Ni me mires que Shuris me manda al diablo si le pregunto algo - negó el castaño -

Y tú? - miro a su última opción, que parecía poco importarle su asunto -

Mu, no dirá nada - respondió con simpleza - porque no hablas con ella y le dices que no quieres que haga eso y que no se meta en tus relaciones. Dite, si es caprichosa, orgullosa y muy sensible, más estoy seguro que te sabrá comprender - finalizó -

...- esa comida no fue lo que esperaba, pero por lo menos ya tenía una guía -

***M***

Sólo deseo lo mejor para ti - el reclamo, por que eso fue, de su amigo le había dolido por lo que se limitó a responder -

Y quien crees que eres para jusgar: que es lo mejor para mi? En algún momento te di Esa potesta? O te la diste a ti misma? - le miró con molestia, sin importarle los sentimientos de la joven - déjame equivocarme, si? No quiero que te metas más en lo que no te incumbe - sin más que decir se dio la vuelta dejando atrás a su "amiga" con los ojos llorosos... Esa noche Dite, lloro por las palabras de su amigo y se sintió mal por todo, es que estabamal querer lo mejor para él...?

***M***

Te gusta? - su belleza con el pasar de los años se había sólo fortificado. Ahora con 21 años, era una importante diseñadora de ropa y joyas -

Si es muy lindo - respondió con una sonrisa -

Verdad, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al despertar - la felicidad era palpable en ambas mujeres -

Si que eres buena en esto - alago la joven - aún recuerdo la primera joya que diseñaste- susurro con nostalgia - ese día estabas muy deprimida...- suspiro al recordar el porque -

Si, ese día pelee con DM y bueno...- sonrió - ahora es pasado, así que a seguir ...- paso la página del catálogo que ella misma había hecho para sus diseños -

Y sigues sin hablar con él? - sabía que el tema aún era algo sensible para su amiga, muy a pesar de que ya 6 años hubiesen pasado, pero era algo que debía preguntar -

No, hablamos debes en cuando...- negó y siguió pasando hojas como si de verdad observará la fotos -

Un Hola, adiós y...? - insistió-

Ok, no hablamos como antes - Acepto dejando de lado el catálogo para miarar los ojos lilas de su amiga -

Ya veo - Acepto y por la mirada se su amiga comprendió que era mejor dejar el tema -

***M***

Dite no es ningún premio, así que es mejor que pienses bien en lo que harás o te juro que nadie más se fijará en ti después de como te dejé - sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo sin embargo no iba a dejar que un idiota, hablará así de quien un tiempo atrás fue su amiga - así que borrate ahora mismo - ordenó para luego soltarle de la camisa. Esa noche, justo esa noche había decidido salir a pasear un rato y mezclarse con la gente, que se metió a tomar algo helado en la cafetería de ese centro y fue en ese momento que escucho al idiota hablar sobre el noviazgo que llevaba con la famosa Dite Fish, y eso le puso alerta pero lo que le hizo levantarse y querer golpearlo fue escucharlo referirse a su amiga como algo de usar y votar. Eso era inaudito - imbécil - escupió con enfado -

Vamos Death - llamó su amigo al ver que el peli azul no se movía - no vale la pena - con eso ambos salieran del establecimiento -

***M***

Tu lo dijiste: tu vida, mi vida...No te entrometas- dolor? Si, eso le había dolido. Entonces después de 6 añlos entendió que sintió su amiga y se arrepintió por haberle dicho eso -

Si, lo dije - giro su rostro y pidió al cielo coraje para aceptar lo siguiente - porqué no sabía que eran los celos de ver a la persona que amas conalguien que no eres tú, porque no sentí la rabia de escuchar o intuir que esa persona que se interpone no es la adecuada y sólo quiere aprovecharse, y porque tuve que experimentar por 6 años tu silencio para saber que era el dolor de perder sin saber que perdias...porque no sabía que era amor, lo que se disfrazó de amistad - declaró y sintió una puñalada cuando ella se giró, más de algo había servido tantos años de amistad, ella sólo quería ocultar sus lágrimas -

...- jamás le había gustado llorar, porque jamás le había gustado mostrarse débil -...yo tampoco sabía que eran celos y mucho menos amor...- los brazos de su amigo la rodearon, haciéndola girar, miradas se encontraron...

Era amor después de todo, sólo qué...se disfrazó de amistad...

s turquesas -

jajaja si que más? - le miró con burla y es que sol imaginar que Dite gustará de él, le hacía gracia.

Bueno sólo es una idea - se encogió de hombros -

Enserio? - le miró con duda - no será que Cam, te ha dicho algo ...- le miro con suspicacia -

Ella no habla mucho de sus amigas - negó y siguió en lo suyo, comer papas fritas -

Ni me mires que Shuris me manda al diablo si le pregunto algo - negó el castaño -

Y tú? - miro a su última opción, que parecía poco importarle su asunto -

Mu, no dirá nada - respondió con simpleza - porque no hablas con ell y le dices que no quieres que haga eso y que no se meta en tus relaciones. Dite, si es caprichosa, orgullosa y muy sensible, más estoy seguro que te sabrá comprender - finalizó -

...- esa comida no fue lo que esperaba, pero por lo menos ya tenía una guía -

***M***

Sólo deseo lo mejor para ti - el reclamo, por que eso fue, de su amigo le había dolido por lo que se limitó a responder -

Y quien crees que eres para jusgar: que es lo mejor para mi? En algún momento te di Esa protesta? O sólo te la diste a ti misma? - le miró con molestia, sin importarle los sentimientos de la joven - déjame equivocarme, si? No quiero que te metas más en lo que no te incumbe - sin más que decir se dio la vuelta dejando atrás a su "amiga" con los ojos llorosos... Esa noche Dite, lloro por las palabras de su amigo y se sintió más por todo...

***M***

Te gusta? - su belleza con el pasar de los años se había sólo fortificado. Ahora con 21 años, era una importante diseñadora de ropa y joyas -

Si es muy lindo - respondió con una sonrisa -

Verdad, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al despertar - la felicidad era palpable en ambas mujeres -

Si que eres buena en esto - alago la joven - aún recuerdo la primera joya que diseñaste- susurro con nostalgia - ese día estabas ya deprimida...- suspiro al recordar el porque -

Si, ese día pele con DM y bueno...- sonrió - ahora es pasado, así que a seguir ...- paso la página del catálogo que ella misma había hecho para sus diseños -

Y sigues sin hablar con él? - sabía que el tema aún era algo sensible para su amiga, muy a pesar de que ya 6 años hubiesen pasado, pero era algo que debía preguntar -

No, hablamos debes en cuando...- negó y siguió pasando hojas como si de verdad observará las fotos -

Un Hola, adiós y...? - insistió-

Ok, no hablamos como antes - Acepto dejando de lado el catálogo para mirar los ojos lilas de su amiga -

Ya veo - Acepto y por la mirada de su amiga comprendió que era mejor dejar el tema -

***M***

Dite no es ningún premio, así que es mejor que pienses bien en lo que harás o te juro que nadie más se fijará en ti después de como te dejé - sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo sin embargo no iba a dejar que un idiota, hablará así de quien un tiempo atrás fue su amiga - así que borrate ahora mismo - ordenó para luego soltarle de la camisa. Esa noche, justo esa noche había decidido salir a pasear un rato y mezclarse con la gente, que se metió a tomar algo helado en la cafetería de ese centro y fue en ese momento que escucho al idiota hablar sobre el noviazgo que llevaba con la famosa Dite Fish, y eso le puso alerta pero lo que le hizo levantarse y querer golpearlo fue escucharlo referirse a su amiga como algo de usar y votar. Eso era inaudito - imbécil - escupió con enfado -

Vamos Death - llamó su amigo al ver que el peli azul no se movía - no vale la pena - con eso ambos salieron del establecimiento -

***M***

Tu lo dijiste: tu vida, mi vida...No te entrometas- dolor? Si, eso le había dolido. Entonces después de 6 años entendió que sintió su amiga y se arrepintió por haberle dicho eso -

Si, lo dije - giro su rostro y pidió al cielo coraje para aceptar lo siguiente - porqué no sabía que eran los celos de ver a la persona que amas con alguien que no eres tú, porque no sentí la rabia de escuchar o intuir que esa persona que se interpone no es la adecuada y sólo quiere aprovecharse, y porque tuve que experimentar por 6 años tu silencio para saber que era el dolor de perder sin saber que perdias...porque no sabía que era amor, lo que se disfrazó de amistad - declaró y sintió una puñalada cuando ella se giró, más de algo había servido tantos años de amistad, ella sólo quería ocultar sus lágrimas -

...- jamás le había gustado llorar, porque jamás le había gustado mostrarse débil -...yo tampoco sabía que eran celos y mucho menos amor...- los brazos de su amigo la rodearon, haciéndola girar, miradas se encontraron...

Era amor después de todo, sólo qué...se disfrazó de amistad...


End file.
